


Purr Timing

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Magical Accidents, Pining Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Loki's magic turns Tony into a cat, and Lokireallyneeds to stop panicking.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558924
Comments: 30
Kudos: 472
Collections: RarePairs_1, Supernatural Avengers





	Purr Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adren/gifts).



> 💕
> 
> (Credit for the title goes to Rabentochter, goddess of puns.❤)

As soon as Loki entered his apartment, he heard it:  _ Meeoooooww. _

The miserable sound made him feel a pang of guilt. He swallowed and carefully closed the door behind himself, eyes fixed on the cat that had apparently been waiting for him. He sat there and stared up at him with big, amber eyes, the look in them so accusing that Loki wanted to flee the apartment again. But that he wouldn’t do, because this was  _ his _ home, not the cat’s. 

“Hello,” he greeted the tomcat, holding up the bag he was carrying. “I brought food for you.”

The cat looked at him like he had suddenly grown a second head.

“I told you, it will take me a few days. Surely you do not want to spend the time starving, do you?”

_ Meooooww! _

Loki sighed. “I  _ know _ this is not ideal, but -”

_ Meewwww, _ said the cat. 

Loki was fairly sure that was sound was supposed to be either a sassy remark or an insult. Rolling his eyes, he took off his coat and shoes and walked past the cat. He brought the bag to the kitchen, and naturally the cat followed right after him. When Loki set the bag down and began unpacking it, the cat jumped onto the kitchen counter and sniffed suspiciously at everything he could reach. Every few seconds, he let out another reproachful mewl.

“Are you hungry?” Loki asked. “I bought cat food, but if you don’t want that -”

_ Mow. _

“Yes, I wouldn’t be keen on trying this, either,” Loki agreed, glancing at one of the cans. “Well, I brought ingredients to cook something for you, too. Would that be -”

The cat hissed at him and jumped off the counter. He stalked out of the room, with Loki glaring after him.

“Alright,” he called, “ _ Fine,  _ then. I certainly won’t keep you from starving.”

Tony didn’t reply.

It had been an accident.  _ Really. _ Loki hadn’t meant to do it, even though Tony probably thought otherwise. But, while Loki was a master of handling magic, his own was still alive in way that made controlling it a bit difficult now and then. Especially when emotions were involved. And emotions  _ had _ been involved that day. 

To be fair, Loki had been very surprised himself. Because he hadn’t meant to  _ confess _ , either. He had just blurted it out, in a rather quiet moment in Tony’s workshop, and Tony had looked at him with such shock written on his face that Loki’s magic had… overreacted. A little bit.

No, Loki didn’t know why his magic had thought that turning the inventor into a cat was a good idea. He also didn’t know why his magic refused to  _ turn him back. _

So, yes, Loki could understand why Tony was cross with him. Loki was cross with himself, after all. But Tony didn’t have to be so utterly  _ cat-like _ , did he?

“I am not stupid, Tony,” Loki told the brown cat while cleaning up the mess Tony had made. He’d somehow managed to knock over one of the potted plants in the living room. “I know that you did this on purpose.”

Tony didn’t even glance at him. He was busy cleaning himself.

Loki sighed and stayed kneeling where he was, looking at the cat. “You should know, I  _ am _ trying. I don’t -” He cut himself off and took a breath, averting his eyes. “I don’t  _ know _ why it isn’t working.”

_ Meeeowwwww. _

“There really is no need for that sort of tone.”

_ Meeww. _

“Do you think  _ I _ am happy with this?” Loki said bitterly, returning to sweeping up the dirt. “Gods, I wish I never said anything.”

Silence, for a moment. Then something all but bumped into Loki’s leg, making him lose his balance and topple over. He ended up sitting on his ass, staring at Tony. Once more, Tony bumped his head against Loki’s leg, then climbed over it to paw at the dangling laces of Loki’s tunic. 

“You are ridiculous,” Loki informed him. 

_ Brrrpp. _

Well, that sound was new. 

Loki let out another sigh. “I also brought toys, you know. I saw a device that shoots these red lasers and thought that might be fun.”

Tony stopped playing to glare up at him.

Loki raised a brow. “No?”

Tony made a low grumbling sound and then left Loki’s leg, walking away to who knew where. 

“Stay away from the other plants, please,” Loki called after him, even though he doubted that it would have any sort of effect.

Loki went to bed late that night, but he couldn’t sleep. He lay on his back and just stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. He was quite aware that he had ruined everything with this. And actually, he should have seen it coming - everything had been far too  _ good _ to last.

They hadn’t been  _ friends, _ per se. But they had been on a good way, and Loki had thought that, in time, they might even become… more. He’d been wanting them to become more for a very long time now. But now, after this, Tony would never talk to Loki again, and Loki couldn’t even fault him for it. 

There was nothing else he could do. He needed to get his magic under control and to change Tony back. He would bring him home to his tower. Actually, bringing the cat to Loki's apartment had been just as great a mistake as changing Tony in the first place. But Loki had dreamed so long of having Tony here, of Tony  _ staying _ here that - well, he'd panicked.

He really, really,  _ really _ needed to stop panicking.

_ Meeoww. _

Loki sat up and squinted at the closed bedroom door.

_ Meeoowwww! _

Loki quickly got out of bed and opened the door, finding Tony right in front of it. He greeted Loki with another meow and then brushed past Loki's legs into the room. Loki turned to stare at the cat as he jumped onto the bed and sat down there.

Loki blinked. "You do not actually intend to -"

_ Mowww. _

"You do," Loki said, frowning. He couldn't help his hands from fidgeting a little. "I don't think -"

_ Brrp. _

Loki swallowed. He had arranged a nice sleeping place for Tony on the sofa, but apparently Tony preferred Loki's bed. Because of course he did.

Loki sighed. "I will sleep on the sofa, then."

He had already turned his back to the bed when there was another protesting mewl that had him turning around again. Tony was still sitting on the bed and watching Loki. It took a few seconds until Loki understood what Tony wanted.

"Oh," he said then. "Are you sure?"

Tony flicked his tail, which way (probably?) a yes.

Loki cleared his throat. "Well,'" he said, "it  _ is _ my bed."

And so he found himself lying in bed with Tony Stark, just… not quite under the circumstances Loki had been hoping for.

When Loki woke up, it was because the mattress right next to him had just sagged a considerable amount. 

When Loki nearly fell out of bed, it was because someone right next to him said, "You know, usually guys at least take me out to dinner first."

Thankfully, Loki did not actually fall out of bed. He did stare at Tony a little dumbly, though, and apparently the human found the whole thing very amusing, because he started laughing.

"So, the changing me back thing was an accident too, huh?"

It had been. Loki wished his magic had chosen  _ any other _ moment to come back to its senses. "Tony, I'm -"

"Ah, no. Don't apologize. Promise me it won't happen again and we're good."

Loki slowly sat up. "I can't promise that. It  _ was  _ an accident, so if my magic… If I lose control, it might… happen again." He swallowed. "So I completely understand if you would like me to… stay away."

Tony sat up as well, watching Loki closely. "I don't want you to stay away from me, Lo."

Loki frowned. "No?"

"No. Actually, I really want to take you out to dinner."

"You… do?"

"Yup. Wanted to ask you right after you told me you _liked_ _me_ like the adorable bastard you are -"

"I am  _ not _ adorable."

"- but I was a bit surprised and needed a bit too long, I think, because suddenly I was a cat. Why a cat, anyway?"

Loki had severe difficulties understanding what was happening. "I have no idea," he said, a little absently.

"Huh. Whatever. So, dinner yes or no?"

"Yes," Loki said. "Of course."

"Great!" Tony moved to get up and, before standing up, pressed a quick and very gentle kiss to Loki's cheek. "I'll be right back, I just  _ really _ have to pee."

"Oh."

"And Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you get a cat, buy a fucking litter box."

  
  
  



End file.
